growlanserfandomcom-20200216-history
Growlanser V: Heritage of War
Growlanser: Heritage of War (known as Growlanser V: Generations in Japan) is a SRPG for the PlayStation 2. It was developed by Career Soft, and published in Japan by Atlus in 2006. Atlus published the game in North America on September 18, 2007. Story For 2000 years, the continent has been cut off from the rest of the world due to a barrier that surrounds the landmass. The people of the continent stay away from the shores, because the waters are claimed by amphibious creatures called Screapers that attack humans at will. As a result, the people tend to congregate in desert, mountain, and forest towns instead. On the island continent, the land is decaying and countries fight over fertile ground. The country of Grangale has conquered the country of Neylern. Disgusted by the senseless bloodshed, a man named Seldous seeks a "Paradise Legend" which is said to have united the continent in peace. He, along with a new comrade Isaac, discover a powerful ancient weapon and revive it. With its devastating power they threatened the warring countries and forced them to stop, and brought an end to the war by force. Seldous and Isaac founded the Peace Maintenance Brigade to keep countries from going to war. However, that still doesn't solve the conflicts completely. Furthermore, the land is plagued with brutal monsters called Screapers. Two decades later, a young man named Zeonsilt (Haschen) is recruited to the PMB after his home was destroyed by Screapers. He along with his new friends must deal with the affairs of the countries to preserve peace for their generation, and also protect people from Screapers. Characters Haschen: An orphan who grew up in Warslee, a PMB village. He is recruited early by the PMB when his home was destroyed and he almost died. Korin: A cheerful and curious fairy found by Fanille. She takes a liking to Zeonsilt. Krious: Son of Seldous, diplomat of the PMB. He supports the peace enforcement, though eventually disagrees with its method. Melvina: An adjutant to Isaac, the Ops Division. She is a respected officer. Fanille: A lead researcher in the PMB specializing in energy research. She is shy and has trouble speaking to others, but has a great memory. Randall: An archaeologist and historian from Cyriltia. He researched peace of the past, to see if that golden age could be recreated. Sherris: The sister of Cyriltia's King. She is the Captain of the Royal Guard and fights to protect her country. Rufus: A Captain of the Grangale Army. A man of valor who, contrary to his gentle demeanor, takes pride in his strength. One of Grangale's three Slayers. Seldous: He sought to end war, and along with Isaac and help from others, they revived an ancient weapon called the Admonisher. Chief Commander of the PMB. Isaac: Found by Seldous in battlefield. Seldous rescued him. Together they sought a means to end the war. They founded the Peace Meaintenance Brigade. Vanette: Seldous' friend since they were children together in an orphanage. Seldous marries her and they have a child. Elessa: Fanille's friend, also a researcher for the PMB in ruins research. Aimee: Zeonsilt's friend from Warslee Village. She is a cheerful girl who loves to help others. Pernagi: A Pothradian scientist who repaired the ancient weapon. Rockbein: Former General of Neylern. He seeks to restore Neylern to its former glory. He's very loyal to the royal family and he's respected by Neylern. Vittorio: He was the prince of the former Neylern kingdom. Gaerik: A Captain of Grangale Army who has a hatred for the PMB. He's a very strong warrior and one of Grangale's three Slayers. Wolgainer: Lieutenant-General of Grangale. Respected by his subordinates as well as citizens. One of Grangale's three Slayers. Bachter: A Grangalian warrior wanting to show off his worth by becoming a Slayer. Ziekwalt: A powerful warrior seeking to kill the Queen Screaper. Romina: A traveller, who comes across Zeonsilt and helps him. Mysterious girl: A wandering mute girl, who was found by Seldous and Isaac at Kaiseris Island. Groemer: A strong Neylern warrior, aide to Rockbein. Fernando: Neylern soldier. He was given a sword by the former king to protect Vittorio. Alasdir: A young Neylern soldier. He was a close friend of Vittorio and they were the same age. He's very enthusiastic and wished to become a brave warrior. Yurii: A perfectionist fairy who practices all the disciplines and seeks the legendary hero. Nina: An athletic and tomboyish fairy, champion of the Physical Division of the Fairy Contest. Lily: A reserved, polite fairy who excels at song and dance. Champion of the Charm Division of the Fairy Contest. Mira: A fairy of intellect and debating ability. Champion of the Debate Division of the Fairy Contest. Nora: The artist fairy. Champion of the Art Division of the Fairy Contest. See also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Games